pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown Family
These creatures currently have no known family. This may be because some of the creatures have been altered in their natural order, or it may be because the have been no offspring found that have related DNA. Gatling Groink The Gatling Groink is an enemy in Pikmin 2. It is a large biomechanical creature with eyes staring forward, two legs, a mechanical tail and a mouthplate that fires mortar rounds. Despite having a very dangerous attack, it also possesses strong defensive capabilites and is often located in hard-to-reach places, such as on top of pillars, increasing its protection against Pikmin even more. It attacks by initiating a cannon from its mouth and fires 3 mortars at regular intervals when in range of a target. When the balls hit the ground, they scatter all Pikmin in range and kill those at the absolute center of the blast. The method to attack it is to throw Pikmin at its rear, where it lacks metal shielding. It can shake the Pikmin off when agitated, and unlike most enemies, the shaking occurs without any visible preparations, giving the player hardly any reaction time. Because Purple Pikmin stun when they land on the ground, it is not necessary to get behind it to immobilize it with purples. Once killed, it starts regenerating health, making it crucial to carry it to an Onion or the Research Pod. If it isn't carried back on time, it will revive and continue its attack. Goolix The Goolix is an enemy in the first Pikmin game. It resembles a blue amoeba with two nuclei (a blue one and a larger yellow one), and stretches around to engulf Pikmin who happen to be in its path, drowning them. The only Pikmin invulnerable to it are Blue Pikmin. Its weak point is the smaller blue nucleus. If it is attacked, it will smack the nuclei together, knocking all the Pikmin off of it. When it dies, it gets absorbed into the ground, dropping 4 random-colored 5-pellets. It is only found in the Impact Site on odd-numbered days (even-numbered days will have the Mamuta instead). Mamuta The Mamuta is an enemy found in the ''Pikmin'' games. It appears rocky, with two small eyes and two arms of dissimilar size. In the first game, it will just stand and watch any Pikmin walk by. Any attack on it, however, causes it to become enraged and pound the Pikmin into the ground. This, strangely enough, doesn't kill them, but will replant them and turn them into flower Pikmin. In Pikmin 2, they have been made more aggressive, attacking when the Pikmin come close. They still don't kill the Pikmin, however. If killing them is necessary, they are easy to attack, as they have smaller health. In the first game, they are found at the Impact Site on even-numbered days (on odd-numbered days, the Goolix is encountered instead.) Mitite Mitites are enemies found in Pikmin 2. They are helpless, but not harmless. They resemble small, pink creatures with white shells and five legs to move around. When you step on wherever they're buried, 10 of them will then come out and scuttle around, sending both themselves and the Pikmin into a panic. They are also found in eggs on the ground and in Honeywisp eggs, underground in sublevel 10 of Hole of Heroes, which are summoned by an Emperor Bulblax when it roars, as well as being found in the bodies of some Raging Long Legs. Mitites can be found just about anywhere, it just depends on the chance that an egg will contain some. They will eventually burrow back unless killed. You can easily kill them by throwing a Purple Pikmin in the middle of the group. Pearly Clamclamp The Pearly Clamclamp is only found in the first Pikmin game. It cannot be defeated, but if the pearl inside is attacked enough, it will fall out, and can be returned to an Onion to produce Pikmin seeds. It only attacks when Pikmin are inside its mouth, by clamping its mouth shut. Smoky Progg The Smoky Progg is a hidden boss in the first Pikmin game, and is possibly one of the toughest. The only way to encounter it is to go into The Distant Spring area before Day 15. It resides in the massive lake area, on a later useless mound of small islands, in an egg form. If you touch the egg by any means, even with Olimar, it will break out of the egg and show its true form; a dark green and black creature, emitting fumes toxic to Pikmin, sporting glowing white eyes. It will follow you back to the landing site, so it's necessary to kill it. It can uproot Pikmin sprouts. The only way to hurt it is to throw Pikmin onto its large head. Any Pikmin left walking in its trail will succumb to the poison. It has an incredibly high defense, and takes a while to kill. However, when killed it drops a pearl or nut that will be sufficient food to produce 100 Pikmin from any Onion that it gets to. Waterwraith A Waterwraith is what is believed to be a liquid or ectoplasmic creature found in Pikmin 2. It is said that it may even be created from the fear of other things. It is found only in the Submerged Castle (all sublevels), and two are found in the Bully Den in Challenge Mode. It appears to have a human shape, a head, body, arms, and legs, without distinct characteristics though since it is transparent and it is quite heavy. It falls from the sky and moves around on these "rollers". It will chase you and your Pikmin, but is more directed on the active captain. It is invincible to any Pikmin assault, even if petrified, except when attacked by Purple Pikmin. However, it strangely can't be hurt by purples if petrified, unless they are thrown in a perfect arch so they make the sound they usually make when they land. When a purple lands on or near the Waterwraith, it turns dark, and becomes vulnerable to all Pikmin attacks, but it is not wise to do this when it is on the rollers. When you deplete its health, the rollers crumble and the Waterwraith will run all around the cave. Hit it with more purples and then you can easily attack it with other Pikmin. When you finish it, it will vanish into nothingness and you will be troubled no more. Category:Creatures with no known family Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Canon